How Did This Happen?
by Sherlocktheant
Summary: Kaliah was a normal 15 year old girl from America, or so she thought. What happens when she goes to camp? Who's her father? What will he do to her love life? Find out all this and more! Rated T to be safe.
1. My Poor Puppy

**I do not own anything familiar to you!**

this is my firststory, so be nice. constructive criticism Will be accepted

_**PROLOGUE-**_

**(Tahlia's POV)**

It all started when my dog turned into a monster. One minute there I was, cuddling a harmless German Shepard pup, the next I was sprinting through Manhattan being chased by a massive dog with bright red eyes. As I ran across Manhattan Bridge, Two kids, a boy and a girl, aboit two years older than me, jumped at the thing slashing and hacking at it until it turned to dust.

It wasn't until then t at they saw me staring at them. "What the FUCK was that?" I screamed at them.

"Wait a minute, you saw that?" the boy Questioned.

"Well duh… Who wouldn't?" The moment I said that I knew I shouldn't be able to see the monster. I could hear them talking in hushed voices. "We need to take her to camp. She's obviously one of us." That's the girl.

"You're right, we need to tell Chiron we've found another one." And the boy.

"Uh, Guys? I'm still Here? So tell me What the HELL you are talking about!" I said.

"Oh, uh…. You're, how do I put this, you're a demigod."

"You mean like Heracles and Thesus? That's not possible…"

'Well you are and so are we." The girl said.

"i still don't believe you, but who are you?"

"I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes," I started giggling at this, but stopped at the strange looks I was getting, "and this is-"

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter and girlfriend of this idiot" The Girl, now Katie, interrupted. Travis clutched his heart in mock pain, but they were both smiling the whole time, they are totally in love.

"I'm Tahlia Elizabeth Brooks. But you can call me Tab."


	2. Me and a Minitor

**_Chapter 1_**

Okay, before I tell you what happened when Travis and Katie brought me to camp, a little bit about myself? I am 15 and I have got 3 brothers, Luke Beau and Jai. They live in Australia with my mum. They have never met me in person, but we are always talking on Skype. I'm also friends with their mates Sip(Daniel) and James. Oh, and they are a part of a world famous YouTube group called 'The Janoskians'. I have blue eyes and blonde hair and am very athletic. My best bud is Skip.

As for why I live in America? My mum gave me to her friends, who couldn't have kids. Her friend then moved to Manhattan. I love my mum and she loves me. BTW, I don't know who my dad is.

**_Back to Reality…_**

As Katie and Travis walked me across the hill, past a tree (that they called Thalia's Pine), a monster turned up, the Minitor as I would find out later. Travis told me to run but I couldn't leave them behind, no matter how trained they are.  
"NO!"  
I screamed as Katie was knocked out by its hand. I sprinted to Katie, grabbed her sword, and let instinct take over.

I saw Travis holding on to the Minitor's horns for dear life.  
'O.K,'I thought 'I can't let him get hurt, but if t kill the monster he'll fall.'  
I ran and stabbed the monster in the foot, causing it to fall down and ensuring that Travis won't get hurt too badly.  
"I hope I'm right," I said to myself. Success! Travis to get off it's head. He looked fine apart from a couple of cuts and bruises. The only problem was that his sword was half way down the hill.  
"RUN! Take Katie!"  
He looked ready to argue but at my glare he nodded reluctantly. Seeing the minitor start to rise, I got back in battle mode. Run, slash, stab, repeat. It was like someone was controlling me. With one last slash, the monster turned to dust.

Suddenly, I felt really tired. I had just enough energy to get myself past the tree before I collapsed. Travis came running up to me,  
"I believe you now,"I said.  
The last thing I remembered was Travis and someone else that looked just like Travis, but hotter, saying, "come on, we have got to get her to the infirmary,"


End file.
